


Искра пустоты

by Sathanet, welmine



Series: Потеряв душу, обретешь мир (MDZS & 'The Second Apocalypse' crossover) [2]
Category: The Second Apocalypse - R. Scott Bakker, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Necrophilia, Out of Character, Xue Yang is skin spy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sathanet/pseuds/Sathanet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine
Summary: Переступив порог похоронного дома, тварь, именуемая Сюэ Яном, по привычке сложила руки в ритуальном поклоне и лишь после этого склонилась над открытым гробом, в котором в позе вечного покоя лежало тело молодого мужчины.AU, где Сюэ Ян лицевой шпион
Relationships: Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Series: Потеряв душу, обретешь мир (MDZS & 'The Second Apocalypse' crossover) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chinese Bakker





	Искра пустоты

**Author's Note:**

> Все еще не макси :/  
> Сюэ Ян тварь, потому что тварь Консульта, а не потому что психопат XD

Переступив порог похоронного дома, тварь, именуемая Сюэ Яном, по привычке сложила руки в ритуальном поклоне и лишь после этого склонилась над открытым гробом, в котором в позе вечного покоя лежало тело молодого мужчины.  
Одним резким движением она сорвала повязку с его лица и вожделеюще уставилась в обнажившиеся пустые глазницы. Там, где когда-то сочилась гноем и кровью незаживающая рана, теперь осталось только подгнившее мясо, которым брезговали даже мухи.  
Мухи, но не тварь, именуемая Сюэ Яном.  
Наклонившись еще ниже, она высунула язык, обведя кончиком сперва левую глазницу, потом правую. Тварь издала урчащий звук, не глоткой, но самим своим нутром, и, высунув язык до доступного ей предела, жадно вылизала левую глазницу целиком — широкими резкими движениями. После чего отстранилась на мгновение, простонала — громко, страстно, зная, что никто не услышит, и залезла в гроб, сев мертвецу на бедра. Вгляделась в лицо мертвеца, огладив щеки, и наклонилась вновь, вылизывая правую глазницу, несдержанно и голодно. Раздвинув полы своей одежды, одной рукой тварь задвигала по члену, и вскоре черное семя оросило белые одежды мертвеца.  
Тварь отстранилась, возвращая ленту на место — до поры, и напоследок лизнула холодные губы.  
— Уже совсем скоро, даочжан...  
Встав рядом, тварь начала медленно стягивать с мертвеца изгвазданные одежды — а потом столь же неспешно облачила его в принесенное с собой. Каждый раз ей доставляло особое удовольствие пятнать черным белоснежную ткань. Словно впервые рушить эту девственную чистоту.

Рассохшиеся городские ворота отворились с надрывным скрипом, впуская в город двух заклинателей. С каждым их шагом туман становился гуще, обволакивая, поглощая звуки.

— Сычжуй, — окликнул юношу Вэй Усянь. — Ты здесь самый благоразумный. Присмотри за ними, сможешь?  
Лань Сычжуй с улыбкой кивнул в ответ и вышел, неслышно затворив за собой дверь.  
— Надо же, как трогательно, — донеслось из-за спины. Вэй Усянь обернулся. Белая повязка скользнула с лица молодого заклинателя, явив Вэй Усяню пару ярких, сияющих глаз.  
Целых и невредимых.  
Вслед за этим лицо заклинателя пошло волнами, задрожало, распадаясь на длинные, гибкие отростки с тонкими коготками на концах, на мгновение открыв безгубый рот и торчащие из бесформенной алой плоти глазные яблоки. Когда через пару ударов сердца щупальца вновь сомкнулись, прижавшись друг к другу, на Вэй Усяня смотрел уже другой человек.  
Вэй Усянь с трудом подавил дрожь отвращения.  
— Сюэ Ян, — сказал он.  
Тварь звонко рассмеялась.  
— Наконец-то мы встретились, Учитель Вэй.

С каждым разом тварь, именуемая Сюэ Яном, становилась все распутнее в постельных утехах.  
Сяо Синчэня необходимо было сохранить, и излишнее рвение могло отпугнуть его. Твари приходилось сдерживаться. Не надеваться всем горлом на его член, а, начиная с головки, постепенно принимать глубже. Не просить страстно погрузить внутрь себя руку до локтя, но томно стонать от двух пальцев.  
"Мое время придет, — понимала тварь, приникая устами к устам Сяо Синчэня. — Он станет полностью моим".  
Однажды тварь все же не сдержалась.  
Они совокуплялись — яростно, страстно, Сяо Синчэнь умел полностью отдаваться, забирая, и когда он толкнулся особенно глубоко, тварь наклонилась к его лицу и прочитала на нем абсолютную уязвимость, которую хотелось поглотить, слиться с ним в одно, в абсолют, нанести удар, от которого не оправиться, и в это мгновение лицо твари, именуемой Сюэ Яном, раскрылось, как цветок, распавшись на множество отростков, и каждый из них потянулся к лицу Сяо Синчэня. Он простонал, и тварь отпрянула, собирая лицо вновь и двигая задом так, чтобы волна наслаждения обрушилась на Сяо Синчэня, лишая его шанса заподозрить неладное — хотя он оставался столь же слеп во всех отношениях, как и в их первую встречу.  
Шел второй год их жизни в городе И.

— Тебе придется помочь мне, Учитель, даже не желая того, — тварь, именуемая Сюэ Яном, продолжала теснить Вэй Усяня вглубь дома. Отражать быстрые, нечеловечески сильные атаки становилось все труднее. — Неужели ты запамятовал, что твои детки с надеждой глядят на тебя и ждут, пока ты спасешь их?  
Вэй Усянь вздрогнул, пропустив очередной выпад, и оказался прижат к стене с мечом у горла. Тварь довольно заворковала.  
— Я буду терзать их молодые тела, упиваться их криками. Я буду трахать их раны, разрывать членом их горячее нутро, — голос Сюэ Яна вдруг стал низким и хриплым, и Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как твердый член упирается ему в бедро. — Ты ведь не боишься смерти, Учитель Вэй? Ты бы с радостью принял муки за них, я знаю, — тварь заурчала, притираясь к нему пахом, — но я тебе не позволю. Я заставлю тебя смотреть на то, как я мучаю их до смерти, одного за другим, Учитель, одного за другим, пока ты...  
Закончить ему не дали — с обвалившейся крыши спрыгнула фигура в белоснежном одеянии, и сверкающий меч уперся острием в спину Сюэ Яна.

Тварь, именуемая Сюэ Яном, двигалась с нечеловеческим проворством — но Лань Ванцзи, лучший воин Ордена, побеждал.  
До того момента, как Сюэ Ян, оказавшись неожиданно близко, почти шепнул ему на ухо:  
— Помнишь моего брата? Помнишь жар его плоти, Чигра?  
Лань Ванцзи удивленно моргнул, замедлился на секунду — и меч просвистел в волоске от его головы.  
Сюэ Ян хихикнул, словно безумец.  
— О, только не говори мне, что настоящий Учитель Вэй лучше. Ты уже вкусил его тела, Чигра? Уже сравнил с лучшим творением Зодчего?  
Воспоминания хлынули из далеких, темных углов памяти. Накрывающая с головой похоть, жар гибкого тела под ним. Черное семя на бледной коже, на его дрожащих пальцах.  
Плечо обожгла зачарованная сталь, сквозь порез на рукаве проступил алый след. Сюэ Ян звонко рассмеялся.

Льдисто-голубое сияние меча вспороло туман, и белая дымка рядом с Вэй Усянем окрасилась багровым: Лань Ванцзи отсек твари руку. Следующий выпад пронзил тело Сюэ Яна насквозь — чуть ниже солнечного сплетения, где, согласно учению Гусу Лань, находилось средоточие жизненных сил тварей Консульта.  
Безжизненное тело с грохотом упало, заливая землю густой темной кровью. Лицевые щупальца раскрылись, конвульсивно дернулись и застыли.  
Туман рассеивался.  
Вэй Усянь наклонился, разжал стиснутые в кулак пальцы на левой руке твари. На ладони обнаружилась маленькая конфетка — почерневшая и явно непригодная в пищу. Сюэ Ян так сильно сжимал ее в руке, что почти раздавил.

В то мгновение, когда Сяо Синчэнь, узнав истину о последних годах своей жизни, перерезал себе горло — и кровь залила его белоснежные одеяния, пятная их навсегда, так, что даже сквозь собственное черное семя Сюэ Яну виделся проклятый багровый оттенок, проступавший на белых тканях, сколь тщательно он не стирал их и не пытался сшить из новой ткани — в то мгновение тварь, именуемая Сюэ Яном, запрокинув голову к закопченному потолку похоронного дома, закричала сотней криков, сотней голосов, заключенных в одну нечеловеческую глотку.

— Весь мир не верил, и только вы знали правду. Твари Консульта действительно среди нас.  
Вэй Усянь отхлебнул вина и закашлялся.  
Сил после произошедшего хватило только на то, чтобы добраться до ближайшей деревни, поэтому постоялый двор не отличался уютом, а вино горчило.  
По привычке они взяли одну комнату на двоих. Лань Ванцзи уже битый час чистил свой клинок.  
Вэй Усянь пил.  
— Лань Чжань, — окликнул Вэй Усянь.  
— Мгм.  
— Тебе уже доводилось встречаться с тварями, подобными этой? Ты не рассказывал.  
Вэй Усянь снова отвлекся на вино и не заметил, как вздрогнула его рука.  
— Во время Аннигиляции Солнца, — глухо ответил Лань Ванцзи, помолчав. — С горы Луаньцзан вернулся не ты.  
Вэй Усянь поперхнулся, отставил в сторону стакан и впился в него взглядом.  
— И как долго? Как вы его обнаружили?  
Лань Ванцзи отвел глаза.  
— Три месяца. Его убил Чифэн-цзунь. Обезглавил на глазах у толпы.  
Перед глазами встало лицо того, прежнего Вэй Усяня — насмешливая улыбка, горящие темным огнем глаза.  
Вдруг мучительно заныли шрамы от дисциплинарного кнута на спине. Тридцать три удара — по числу нарушенных законов ордена Гусу Лань.  
Вэй Усянь молчал.  
Сейчас он спросит: почему ты не узнал меня тогда? — подумал Лань Ванцзи, чувствуя, как краснеют кончики ушей и к горлу подкатывает горький комок. — Почему ты узнал меня сейчас, в другом теле, но тогда позволил твари занять мое место?  
И ему будет нечего ответить.

Вэй Усянь невесело улыбнулся, но так ничего и не спросил.


End file.
